danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer
|release_date=March 8, 2016 |volumes=3 |chapters=13 }} Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (ダンガンロンパ 害伝キラーキラー), previously known only as Killer Killer (キラーキラー), is a manga spin-off connected to Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. The manga was debuted on March 8, 2016 in Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine's April issue and released a new manga every month on the 9th afterwards, it was later published as three collections. The manga is illustrated by Mitomo Sasako, with scenario written by Kazutaka Kodaka and Yōichirō Koizumi. The of Danganronpa events places it after the events of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls and before the events of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Synopsis In response to The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, an organization called Future Foundation was created to combat the chaos still present even after the death of The Mastermind. Misaki Asano is a new recruit, working as a special investigator for the 6th Division's Special Case Criminal Investigation Unit, a bureau dedicated to solving the most bizarre and challenging murder cases. Alongside her partner, Takumi Hijirihara, they aim to combat despair one case at a time. Their most challenging case is that of the mysterious Killer Killer, a bizarre serial killer who targets other murderers. Characters Future Foundation's 6th Division * Takumi Hijirihara * Misaki Asano * Juzo Sakakura * Ikue Dogami * Mekuru Katsuragi * Kenji Tsuruhashi Future Foundation's Members * Chisa Yukizome * Kazuo Tengan * Kyosuke Munakata * Kyoko Kirigiri * Ruruka Ando * Ryota Mitarai * Sonosuke Izayoi Serial Killers * Momomichi Ito * Rei Shimizu * Ted Chikatilo * Eiichiro Saiyama * Mimiko Tomizawa * Mukuro Ikusaba * Shūji Fujigawa Supporting Characters * Super High School Level Make-up Artist * Junko Enoshima Minor Characters * Kinari Kunugida * Sakuma Fujii * Chusuke Oyama * Nobuo Takeda * Monokuma List of Volumes and Chapters Trivia *It was not revealed that Killer Killer existed in the Danganronpa universe until Chapter 3, when the manga's full title was revealed in the June issue of Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine. * All 3 compilation volumes include art referencing Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: **Volume 1 features Takumi murdered in the style of Sayaka Maizono. **Volume 2 features Misaki hung by ropes to a frame, in the style of Chihiro Fujisaki. **Volume 3 features Takumi on a throne, wearing Junko Enoshima's crown. *There are also several references to the murders featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc in Chapter 3, in which Eiichirō Saiyama is a documentary manga artist drawing manga about The Tragedy.: **In Eiichirō's room of corpses, two victims are seen crucified by ropes, in the manner of Chihiro Fujisaki's body. **In one of Eiichirō's pages, a body is posed in the manner of Sayaka Maizono's corpse. **In another of Eiichirō's pages, Mukuro Ikusaba's death scene is seen, and this scene is mimicked when Takumi Hijirihara murders Eiichirō. Danganronpa_Killer_Killer_Eiichiro_Chihiro_Fujisaki_murder.png|Chihiro Fujisaki Danganronpa_Killer_Killer_Eiichiro_Sayaka_Maizono_murder.png|Sayaka Maizono Danganronpa_Killer_Killer_Eiichiro_Mukuro_Ikusaba_murder.png|Mukuro Ikusaba * The mask of Sparkling Justice, a serial killer mentioned in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, is on display in Eiichirō Saiyama's room in Chapter 3. Because the identity of Sparkling Justice is unknown, it is possible that Sparkling Justice and Killer Killer may be the same person, as they both have the same (murdering other killers), which is supported by the fact that the name of Sparkling Justice in the original Japanese release of Danganronpa 2 is Kirakira Seigi (キラキラセギ). It is unknown if this is intentional or simply a reference. References Navigation ru:Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer es:Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer pt-br:Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer pl:Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Category:Hope's Peak Series